Histoires mythologiques
by GlitterHeaven
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur les grands protagonistes de l'Antiquité. Chaque chapitre correspond à un personnage et retrace un événement particulier dans la mythologie. Rated T en prévision de prochains chapitres.
1. Pandore

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! :)

La plupart des fictions que je lis sur ce site (voire même que j'écris…) sont issues de mondes incroyables tel celui de Harry Potter (pour n'en citer qu'un). Je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas innover et tenter quelque chose qui sorte un peu de l'ordinaire ? Peut-être êtes-vous habitués à lire des fictions sur la mythologie… Mais je n'en ai pas trouvées énormément sur ce site et j'ai eu envie d'essayer. :)

Je ne vous promets pas de rester cent pour cent fidèle aux contes et légendes que nous ont rapportés les grands auteurs de l'époque tels Homère ou Tite-Live. Je vous donne ici ma propre version de certains épisodes bien connus de la mythologie gréco-romaine.

Ce n'est ici qu'un début. Chaque chapitre portera sur un personnage différent.

J'espère que le principe vous plait ! :) N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit positif ou négatif :) Merci d'avance !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**ACT I : PANDORE**

**La curiosité est un vilain défaut**

La petite serrure en or massif gardait précieusement le contenu du coffret fait de bois d'ébène.

Pandore fit les cent pas. Elle soupira.

Zeus lui avait confié cette petite merveille et lui avait interdit de l'ouvrir, quoi qu'elle fît. Hermès la lui avait apportée et venait de reprendre son envol vers les cieux.

Bien sûr, elle aurait dû être fière d'être ainsi choisie par le plus grand des Dieux. Fière d'être la gardienne d'un si grand secret.

Un si grand secret, vraiment ?

Il est vrai qu'elle ignorait tout de ce que renfermait la boîte. Zeus n'avait laissé aucun mot et Hermès n'avait rien voulu dire.

Elle se retourna et lança un regard avide à la serrure en forme d'éclair, relevant légèrement la tête et se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour savoir !

La boîte était posée bien en évidence sur un belle colonne où se trouvait jadis une jarre remplie de vin et entourée de coupes de fruits frais, qui formaient désormais comme une offrande aux pieds d'une statue d'Apollon.

Pandore lui avait réservé la meilleure place. La colonne se trouvait en plein centre de sa salle de festins. Ses invités n'auraient d'yeux que pour le coffret d'ébène et sauraient que leur hôte était hautement prisée.

La tête haute et la poitrine en avant, Pandore se dirigea à petits pas vers l'interdit. Elle passa sa main sur le marbre de la colonne, caressa le bois doux du coffret, retraçant les gravures dorées du bout de ses longs doigts.

Elle souleva lentement la boîte jusqu'à hauteur de son visage et l'examina attentivement, comme si elle essayait de voir à travers le bois.

Tentant de percer le mystère jusqu'au bout, elle colla sa joue contre le couvercle. Fermant les yeux à moitié, elle retint sa respiration et essaya de percevoir le moindre son. Elle n'entendait que les battements de son cœur, de plus en plus rapides.

Doucement, elle reposa le coffret sur son socle.

L'air déçu, elle soupira une nouvelle fois et s'éloigna, sa longue robe blanche virevoltant autour d'elle.

Elle s'allongea élégamment sur l'un de ses fauteuils, une grappe de raisins en main. Elle avalait les fruits tout en ne quittant pas la boîte du regard, l'air songeur.

Elle n'allait pas y arriver.

Ce fameux secret allait la hanter, encore et encore. Elle n'aurait jamais de repos.

Il _fallait_ qu'elle sache.

Elle se releva d'un bond, lâchant ce qui lui restait de raisins, et courut jusqu'à la colonne, où elle s'empara du coffret d'un geste brusque.

Elle s'accroupit par terre et déposa la boîte devant elle.

Elle haletait. La sueur commençait à perler sur son front bronzé.

Il ne fallait pas. Zeus l'avait interdit.

Mais la curiosité est plus forte que tout.

Pandore glissa une main dans sa chevelure et en retira une épingle avec laquelle elle entreprit de crocheter la petite serrure.

Ce n'était rien. Zeus ne la punirait pas. Elle était la première femme, et celle qu'il avait choisie pour être gardienne du secret.

Était-il juste qu'elle ignore ce qu'elle devait garder ?

Si ce secret était vraiment si important, elle pourrait lui offrir une meilleure protection. Elle ferait venir des tigres pour surveiller les allées et venues.

Enfin, elle entendit le cliquetis sourd de la serrure. Son souffle se coupa un court instant et un large sourire se dessina sur son visage en même temps qu'elle laissa échapper un petit cri de joie.

Elle jeta son épingle au loin et s'agenouilla, les mains de part et d'autre du coffret.

L'instant de vérité était enfin arrivé…

Elle ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et souleva le léger couvercle de bois relié d'or.

Un cri strident se fit entendre, plusieurs poteries se fissurèrent avant de se briser net.

Sans qu'elle s'y attende, Pandore fut projetée en arrière et retomba lourdement contre le marbre d'une arcade.

Complètement sonnée, elle regarda bouche bée le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Des esprits s'envolaient à vive allure et parcouraient sa demeure, démolissant tout sur leur passage. Les cris stridents n'avaient de cesse.

Terrorisée, Pandore se recroquevilla sur place, les larmes coulant en abondance sur ses joues.

Petit à petit, les esprits s'éparpillèrent et finirent par quitter les lieux, envahissant les habitations alentours, se répandant de plus en plus loin, jusqu'à avoir envahi le reste du monde.

La première femme créée par Zeus tentait péniblement de reprendre ses esprits. Soudain, de violents éclairs s'abattirent tout autour d'elle, la faisant pâlir un peu plus.

Le regard du plus puissant des Dieux la laissa sans voix. Impressionnée par son imposante stature, elle se laissa glisser sur le marbre froid du sol et rampa à ses pieds, implorant son pardon.

Mais le maître de l'Olympe n'était pas prêt à lui donner ce qu'elle désirait.

Elle avait trahi la confiance qu'il lui avait donnée. Elle devait assumer.

Il la laissa larmoyante, affalée sur le sol glacial, sa robe blanche déchirée étalée autour d'elle comme une vieille loque.

Seule, elle aurait tout le temps de réfléchir à la conséquence de son acte.

Pandore porterait désormais sur ses épaules la libération du mal et sa propagation dans le monde mortel…

* * *

Voilà ! Ecrivez-moi donc une petite review, ça me fera plaisir :)

J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu ! :)

Bien entendu, je ne prétends avoir aucun droit sur les récits mythologiques qui nous ont été rapportés. J'ai seulement permis à mon imagination de voguer…


	2. Dédale & Icare

Alors, avant toute chose... Je SAIS, ça fait plus d'un an et demi que je n'ai plus rien publié sur ce site. Mea culpa. Il s'avère que j'ai dû arrêter d'écrire pour une raison ou pour une autre, et que j'avais fini par perdre l'habitude de raconter mes histoires. Bref, on n'est pas là pour parler de ma vie hein ! :p

Voici donc un nouveau OS pour un peu retrouver les bonnes vieilles habitudes, en espérant toujours qu'il vous plaira :)

Merci à** MiniMagiCcOlOurS** pour m'avoir trouvé un sous-titre sans avoir lu mon histoire (mais en sachant malgré tout de quoi ça causait, bien entendu :p) parce que mon inspiration était déjà dans les bras de Morphée :)

Au cas où certains d'entre vous ne connaîtraient pas le récit mythique de Dédale et de son fils Icare, voici un **résumé** de ce qui se serait déroulé. Il peut être utile de le lire avant de commencer mon histoire, car, bien que je reprenne une bonne partie des éléments, tous ne sont pas cités. Bien entendu, si vous ne voulez pas être trop spoilés par rapport à « l'intrigue », vous pouvez toujours le lire à la fin. Ou ne pas le lire du tout si ça ne vous intéresse pas, ça va de soi ;)

_La Reine Pasiphaé, l'épouse du Roi Minos de Crète, était tombée amoureuse du taureau de Poséidon (le Dieu des Mers) et Dédale fut chargé de lui créer une sorte de vache en bois dans laquelle elle pourrait se cacher pour s'accoupler avec ce fameux taureau. Celui-ci fut en effet dupé et la Reine engendra de cette union celui qu'on nomme le Minotaure, mi-homme mi-taureau. Le Roi Minos chargea alors Dédale de construire un labyrinthe pour emprisonner la bête à jamais. Chaque année, neuf jeunes hommes et neuf jeunes filles issus de famille que Minos avait battues pendant la guerre étaient un à un donnés en pâture au Minotaure pour se faire dévorer. Mais un jour, un des jeunes hommes, Thésée, réussit à tuer le monstre et à retrouver son chemin vers la sortie grâce à l'aide d'Ariane, la fille de Minos, qui avait eu un coup de pouce de la part de Dédale. Furieux, Minos enferma l'architecte et son fils dans le labyrinthe. Ceux-ci tentèrent de s'évader en construisant des ailes faites de plumes et de cire._

* * *

**ACT 2 : DEDALE & ICARE**

**Ou comment se brûler les ailes**

« Mon fils, j'ai une idée. »

Icare regarda fixement son père. Quelle idée de génie pouvait-il bien avoir ?

Dédale ramassa quelques plumes qui traînaient sur le sol et les brandit fièrement.

« Nous allons fabriquer des ailes et nous enfuir par la voie des airs ! »

Icare était perplexe. Les inventions de son père leur avaient déjà causés assez de soucis comme ça. Il n'appréhendait rien de bon.

« Père... Êtes-vous sûr qu'il s'agit là d'une bonne idée ? »

Dédale ne lui répondit pas. Mais bien évidemment qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée ! Comment ce jeune homme pouvait-il en douter un seul instant ?

« Aide-moi à ramasser ces plumes ! »

Icare obéit. Après tout, il n'avait que ça à faire.

**oOoOo**

« Je vous assure, ma Reine, que vous ne serez pas déçue ! »

« Ah, je l'espère pour vous, Dédale ! Quand pourrais-je voir votre œuvre ? »

« Elle arrive, ma Reine. Certains de mes hommes l'acheminent jusqu'ici pendant que nous parlons ! »

« Je ne t'ai pas engagé pour me faire la conversation, mon cher Dédale ! Vais-je devoir attendre encore longtemps l'arrivée de tes hommes ? »

Dédale déglutit lentement. Il espérait que ses hommes ne s'étaient pas attardés en chemin. Il n'était lui-même déjà pas parti en avance... Mais c'est à cet instant précis que les grandes portes de la salle de réception s'ouvrirent, et qu'un garde annonça l'arrivée de ceux qu'on attendait tant.

« J'ai failli m'impatienter ! »

Dédale lança un regard furtif à la Reine Pasiphaé. Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée, il l'avait trouvée fort charmante. Après tout, c'est ce qu'on attend d'une reine. Ensuite, quand elle lui avait exposé son projet, il l'avait trouvée fort étrange. Il ne comprenait pas cette soudaine envie, cette pulsion. Mais elle le payait grassement pour la combler, alors...

« Ma Reine, je tiens à vous présenter moi-même ma création, si vous le permett... »

« Inutile, Dédale ! Amenez-la moi ici. Oui, parfait ! Mes gardes l'achemineront dans mes quartiers. Ooooh ! Très bon travail, Dédale. Prends ton or et va-t'en. »

Dédale se sentait un peu frustré, mais ne dit rien. Il prit le sac d'or qu'une servante lui tendait, à bout de bras, et entraîna ses serviteurs vers la sortie.

**oOoOo**

« Donne-moi les plumes ! »

Icare tendit à son père le paquet de plumes qu'il avait entassées dans ses bras. Il aimait son père – de tout son coeur – mais il ne croyait pas qu'il allait pouvoir les sortir de là d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ce labyrinthe était sans fin. Il ignorait comment son père avait pu aider Thésée à en sortir alors qu'eux-mêmes y étaient coincés.

« Tu verras, mon Fils, nous serons bientôt à nouveau libres ! »

**oOoOo**

« DEDAAAAAAALLLLE ! »

Ledit Dédale se ratatina sous l'effet de cette voix tonitruante, hurlant son nom et se décuplant en échos dans cette salle faite de marbre.

« La Reine t'accuse de lui avoir fait parvenir cette immonde vache en bois ! Est-ce vrai ? » demanda, furieux, le Roi Minos en montrant la statue d'un taureau trônant dans un coin de la salle.

« C'est que ma Reine me l'a commandé, mon Roi » répondit-il en s'agenouillant respectueusement.

« Et pourquoi ta Reine te commanderait-elle une statue de bois ? » rugit le Roi.

« Ma Reine doit avoir bien des raisons, et je ne suis que son humble serviteur... »

« PARLE ! »

Dédale serra les dents, et se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieure. Il hésita un instant à parler.

« Ma Reine m'a dit être tombée amoureuse du taureau de Poséidon, mon Roi, et m'a demandé de lui en rapporter une statue pour assouvir ses désirs... »

Minos leva un sourcil et sa bouche se tordit en un rictus de dégoût.

« Ma femme a engendré un monstre ! » rugit-il à nouveau. « On te dit aussi bon architecte qu'artisan... Construis-moi un labyrinthe pour enfermer cette horreur à tout jamais ! »

**oOoOo**

« Bravo, mon Père... » songea amèrement Icare. C'était dans ce fameux labyrinthe, construit pour emprisonner un monstre, qu'ils se trouvaient à errer. Il ne comprenait pas la colère du Roi. Pourquoi ne pas simplement tuer cette bête ?

« Il nous faut plus de plumes ! »

Icare leva les yeux au ciel et abandonna son père pour retourner ramasser ces foutues plumes.

**oOoOo**

« Où sont donc nos dix-huit morceaux de viande ? » demanda Minos à un des serviteurs.

« Ils arrivent, Seigneur. »

« Bien. »

Minos regarda l'immense porte du labyrinthe avec un sourire satisfait.

Des bruits dans la foule attirèrent son attention. Neuf jeunes filles en robe blanche apparurent, tremblantes. Elles semblaient terrorisées. Elles étaient suivies pas neuf jeunes hommes, drapés d'une toge blanche. Ils n'avaient pas l'air plus sereins. A y regarder de plus près, ils étaient tous enchaînés: c'était la garantie qu'ils ne s'enfuiraient pas face à leur destin.

« Hahaha ! Que le premier soit introduit ! » annonça gaiement le Roi.

Deux gardes détachèrent l'un des jeunes hommes et l'emmenèrent vers la porte du labyrinthe. Plus ils avançaient, moins le garçon tenait debout. Lorsqu'il entendit un rugissement venant de l'autre côté, un liquide jaune s'écoula lentement le long de ses jambes.

Les gardes ouvrirent la porte et le jetèrent à l'intérieur. Le garçon retomba durement sur le sol. Il se releva péniblement, et tenta de retourner vers la sortie, mais les gardes étaient plus rapides : le piège venait de se refermer sur lui.

**oOoOo**

« Icare ? Icare ? Icare ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon Père ? »

« Vite, des plumes ! Encore plus de plumes ! »

« J'arrive, mon Père, j'arrive ! »

« Vite, Icare, vite ! »

**oOoOo**

« Combien en reste-t-il ? »

« Il n'y en a plus que trois, mon Seigneur. »

« Qu'on amène le suivant ! »

Une jeune fille fut jetée dans le labyrinthe, malgré ses hurlements de terreur. Pourquoi donc sa famille l'avait-elle envoyée vers une mort aussi atroce ?

Le Roi Minos s'amusait. Ces sortes d'offrandes au Minotaure étaient une distraction. Voilà un certain temps que des jeux n'avaient été organisés dans sa ville. Et pendant qu'il s'amusait, il ne faisait pas attention à ce qui était en train de se passer un peu plus loin.

« Pssshhht ! »

Thésée regarda autour de lui. Avait-il bien entendu ?

« Pssshhht ! Par ici ! »

Il se retourna, et aperçut son amour.

« Ariane ! Mais que fais-tu donc ici ? C'est de la folie ! Sauve-toi ! » chuchota-t-il à toute vitesse.

« Non ! Il faut que je te parle ! »

« Sauve-toi ! Si ton père te voit, tu subiras le même sort que moi ! »

« Ecoute-moi, mon amour ! Dédale m'a expliqué comment te sortir de là ! »

« C'est impossible, tu le sais bien. Dès que j'aurai passé la porte du labyrinthe, mon destin sera scellé à jamais. »

« Peut-être que les Dieux en ont décidé autrement. Peut-être ont-ils entendu mes prières ! Et je crois qu'ils ont décidé de te sauver, mon amour ! Non, laisse-moi parler ! Prends ce fil ! Vite, cache-le ! Accroche-le à la porte quand on t'aura enfermé, et déroule-le tout le long de ton chemin ! Tue ce monstre, et reviens-moi en suivant ce fil jusqu'à la sortie ! »

« Ariane, c'est de la folie ! »

« Je t'en prie... »

Thésée regarda intensément son amour, la fille du Roi Minos, et lui vola un léger baiser en guise d'adieu. Cependant, il garda précieusement le fil sous sa toge de condamné...

**oOoOo**

« Père, je crois que nous en avons assez maintenant... » déclara Icare en déposant un énorme tas de plumes aux pieds de Dédale.

« Non, mon Fils, non. Ramène-m'en encore ! »

« Mais enfin, Père ! »

« Encore des plumes ! Toujours plus de plumes ! Ce sera bientôt terminé... Et nous serons libres ! »

Icare n'avait pas le cœur à contredire son père devant le sourire heureux qu'il lui lançait. Il lui rendit alors un sourire poli et retourna mener sa quête.

**oOoOo**

« Qu'on amène le dernier ! »

Les deux gardes détachèrent Thésée et le prirent chacun par un bras pour le mener vers la porte du labyrinthe.

« Stop ! » cria le Roi.

Il regarda attentivement le jeune homme encadré par ses deux gardes. Il était différent de tous les autres qui avaient été exécutés avant lui.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

« Thésée, mon Seigneur. »

« Tu m'as l'air bien calme, Thésée. Ne crains-tu donc pas la mort ? »

« Là d'où je viens, on apprend à accepter le destin qui nous a été tracé depuis bien avant notre naissance. »

Minos le regarda fixement, et tout doucement, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Le sourire se transforma en un éclat de rire.

« De sages paroles qui ne te sauveront pas la vie face au Minotaure. »

Il fit un signe de la main aux gardes pour qu'ils reprennent leur chemin vers la porte. Thésée fut à son tour jeté à l'intérieur du labyrinthe mais, contrairement à tous ceux qui l'avaient précédé, il regarda calmement la porte se refermer.

Il attendit un peu, pour être sûr que le Roi ne le rappellerait pas à lui, et se mit alors à observer la porte sous tous ses angles, pour trouver un point d'accroche pour le fil d'Ariane. Il prit son temps. Après tout, il n'était pas pressé. Il noua solidement le fil, et tira trois coups secs dessus pour vérifier qu'il tenait bien en place. Rassuré, il se mit en chemin, le fil se déroulant doucement derrière lui.

**oOoOo**

« Mon Fils... C'est bientôt terminé ! Nous serons libres. Libres ! »

Icare sourit gentiment. Oui, libres. Mais il n'était toujours pas convaincu que l'idée de son père était aussi bonne qu'il le laissait croire.

Il regarda l'artisan s'affairer autour des plumes, admira les ailes prendre vie sous ses doigts, et se surprit à rêver de liberté...

**oOoOo**

« TRAHISON ! »

Dédale et son jeune fils Icare furent tous deux jetés dans le grand labyrinthe du Minotaure. Des gardes étaient venus les enchaînés chez eux sur ordre du Roi Minos.

« Tu m'as trahi, Dédale ! »

« Mais, mon Roi... Pitié ! N'enfermez pas mon fils ! Il n'y est pour rien ! »

« SILENCE ! Tu m'as trahi et tu oses encore mendier ? » rugit le Roi.

Dédale se tut. Il était prêt à assumer les conséquences de ses actes, mais pourquoi donc blâmer son fils ? Son fils innocent ?

« Tu croyais sans doute pouvoir déjouer le Roi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu étais le seul à connaître le chemin vers la sortie ! Et tu as tout dévoilé à cette petite ingrate pour qu'elle sauve le fils d'un ennemi ! » cracha Minos. « Subis donc ta trahison ! »

Le Roi ne regarda pas la porte du labyrinthe se fermer sur un père suppliant pour la vie de son fils, n'écouta pas les cris de désespoirs qu'il lançait désespérément pour se faire entendre. Il continua à marcher, furieux, le visage figé en une expression de colère intense, sans se retourner.

**oOoOo**

« Icare ? Icare ! C'est prêt ! »

Icare se leva et accourut vers son père. Il le regarda brandir fièrement au-dessus de sa tête les deux paires d'ailes de plumes et de cire. Peut-être qu'il avait raison, en fin de compte. Peut-être allaient-ils enfin être libres !

Dédale lui accrocha une paire d'ailes sur le dos, et vérifia qu'elles étaient convenablement attachées. Il enfila ensuite la deuxième paire, regarda le ciel étoilé commencer à s'éclaircir, et poussa un long soupir. Un long soupir de soulagement.

Il resta un instant à observer le ciel, pendant qu'Icare s'impatientait. Puis, tout doucement, il baissa les yeux vers lui et lui offrit un tendre sourire.

« Icare... » murmura-t-il, les yeux emplis de larmes de joie.

Il se reprit, puis d'une voix grave, donna à son fils certaines recommandations.

« Le moment est enfin venu ! Une fois qu'on sera dans les airs, tu devras être très prudent ! Ne vole pas trop bas, parce que les embruns de la mer risquent d'alourdir tes ailes. Mais ne vole pas trop haut non plus ! Le soleil risquerait de faire fondre la cire ! »

Icare acquiesça, l'air grave. Il se préparait mentalement à ce qu'ils allaient faire. Pour la première fois, ils allaient tenter de voler !

« Icare ! Fais attention à toi... »

Ils se mirent lentement en position.

« Je vais compter jusqu'à trois ! Un... Deux... »

Dédale lança un dernier regard inquiet à son fils, qui avait l'air déterminé.

« ... TROIS ! »

D'un même mouvement, père et fils s'élancèrent dans les airs. Immédiatement, le vent s'engouffra dans leurs ailes et les porta plus loin. Encore plus loin. Toujours plus loin.

Dédale éclata de rire. Il avaient réussi ! ILS avaient réussi ! Ils volaient !

Il regarda Icare faire un tour sur lui-même en souriant, rêvant des beaux jours qui les attendaient.

Ils voguèrent ainsi à deux dans les airs pendant un certain temps, riant de leur fougue. Le soleil était à présent haut dans le ciel.

Dédale ferma les yeux un instant, profitant de l'air frais qui lui fouettait le visage et de la douce chaleur du soleil sur sa peau matte. Quand il les rouvrit, Icare n'était plus devant lui.

Pris de panique, il regarda tout autour de lui, cherchant désespérément son fils des yeux. Il n'avait fermé les yeux qu'un instant, qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver ?

Et soudain, il le vit. Il le vit haut dans le soleil, se rapprochant dangereusement du soleil.

« ICAAAAAARE ! » hurla-t-il, les larmes lui coulant sur les joues.

Il tenta vainement de le rattraper mais Icare avait bien trop d'avance.

Et pendant que Dédale paniquait, Icare, lui, continuait son ascension vers les cieux. Il avait écouté les conseils de son père, n'avait volé ni trop haut, ni trop bas. Mais à un moment, grisé par cette nouvelle sensation, il avait voulu braver les interdits et avait commencé à monter, monter, monter encore.

L'adrénaline se répandait dans tout son corps, il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : aller le plus haut possible.

Mais il monta tellement haut, ignorant les cris désespérés de son père loin en-dessous de lui, que le Soleil fit fondre la cire. Il ne s'en rendit pas directement compte, profitant de toutes ces sensations, poursuivant son ultime désir.

La cire fondait de plus en plus. Icare commença à perdre de l'altitude. Lentement, il entama sa descente, prenant de plus en plus de vitesse.

Le hurlement qu'il poussa lors de sa chute résonna encore longtemps dans les oreilles de son père après qu'il eut vu son fils disparaître dans les eaux qui portent désormais son nom...

* * *

_J'ai voulu tracer mon chemin_

_Pour aller plus haut, aller plus haut_

_Où l'on oublie ses souvenirs_

_Aller plus haut, aller plus haut_

_Se rapprocher de l'avenir_

**Tina Arena**

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que l'histoire vous a plu :) Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, que ce soit positif ou négatif ! Et si vous trouvez des incohérences ou de vilaines fautes d'orthographes (car pour moi, une faute d'orthographe est par définition vilaine !), n'hésitez pas à le signaler non plus, ça peut arriver :)

Sinon, pour une** information supplémentaire**... Dédale repêcha le corps de son fils dans la mer, et aller l'ensevelir sur une île un peu plus loin. La mer porte actuellement le nom d'Ikarion, et l'île celui d'Ikaria.

Que dire de plus... ? Merci pour votre lecture !

Et une **excellente année 2012** à vous tous ! :D


End file.
